Cinderella's Step Brother
by Binomi24
Summary: entah takdir apa yang membuat ibu sehun menikahi duda kaya raya anak satu. sehun yang terlahir mandiri, membuatnya sinis ke baekhyun, chanyeol, dan ayah barunya. setelah itu, semua fokus ke sehun. baekhyun terus berusaha mendekati sehun. chanyeol yang jatuh hati pada sehun. dan ayah baekhyun yang justru simpati pada sehun. WARNING! BL! Chanhun Chanbaek Krishun SuDo Krisoo
1. Chapter 1

Cinderellas's step brother

.

Chanhun, Chanbaek, SuDo

.

Typo EVERYWHERE!

.

.

Adaptasi Cinderella's Step Sister

.

.

Ga suka jangan di baca!

.

.

Sehun (18 y.o)

Jongin (15 y.o)

Chanyeol (20 y.o)

Baekhyun (17 y.o)

.

.

PROLOG

.

Suara air yang mendidih memenuhi dapur salah satu rumah pedalaman busan siang itu. matahari sangat terik, tapi udara tetap dingin. Terlihat lelaki muda berkulit putih pucat memasangkan apron ke badannya. potongan demi potongan dia lakukan pada sawi putih yang sudah di lumurinya dengan banyak cabai. Mencobanya satu potong dan rasanya sangat baik.

"lepaskan!" satu teriakan membuat lelaki itu membelakkan matanya. Tapi setelahnya, wajah dia kembali datar.

"kyungsoo-ya, bukan seperti itu" lelaki itu tetap melanjutklan memasak meski terdengar derap langkah bersemangat kearahnya. Panggilan 'kyungsoo-ya' tetap mengalun dengan lembut di telinganya. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan teriakan dari seseorang juga tidak dia hiraukan.

Lelaki pucat itu melirik kearah sebelahnya dan melihat anak laki-laki yang tinggal satu atap denganya selama ini mengambil beberapa potongan kimchi lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut kecil itu

Di saat yang bersamaan, kegaduhan, teriakan, semuanya terlihat jelas terjadi diantara dua insan yang sekarang sedang berhadapan satu sama lain "pergi! Jangan sentuh aku, bastard!" bahkan teriakannya sampai ke ruangan rumah tetangga

"kyungsoo-ya~ kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Aku akan melakukan apapun" salah satu insan di ruangan itu angkat tangan dan berlutut dengan tatapan memohon pada manusia di hadapannya sekarang "katakan saja padaku"

Lelaki yang di mintai permohonan kaget mendengar penuturan pria di hadapannya. Dengan kesal lelaki itu membuka bajunya dan menunjukkan beberapa luka di pundaknya. lelaki yang sekarang half naked itu berteriak dan minta penjelasan atas luka di pundaknya

"bukan aku yang melakukannya, botol botol itu yang salah" bujuk pria itu menunjukan sekumpulan botol minuman keras yang baru saja ia beli tadi malam. Lelaki yang di panggil kyungsoo itu semakin menaikkan volume teriakannya saat pria di hadapannya memeluknya dengan erat

"aku tidak ingin mendengarnya! Pergi kau junmyeon!"

"aku sudah katakan, jangan dekat denganku jika aku dalam pengaruh alkohol" junmyeon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tentu saja kyungsoo menolak dan mendorongnya hingga kepala junmyeon menubruk dinding kamar

Di dapur, sehun –lelaki pucat tadi- mengambil semangkuk nasi dan meletakkannya di meja makan. Lelaki muda bernama jongin tetap masih mengambil potongan kecil kimchi dan melahapnya. Sehun duduk dan segera melahap sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya. Dia juga mencoba supnya. "hyung, apa kau tidak memberiku makanan?" tanya jongin tidak percaya "mengapa kau makan sendiri?"

Sehun menghentikan acara makannya sejenak "aku tidak tau kapan aku akan dapat makan lagi" ucap sehun dengan datar "aku akan memakan semua yang bisa aku makan sekarang, jadi-" ia menatap tajam ke arah jongin "jangan ganggu aku"

Seperti mengerti akan keadaan. jongin membelakkan "apa kau akan pergi?" tapi yang di tanya tetap melanjutkan makannya. Merasa tidak dihiraukan, jongin mengambil langkah cepat ke penanak nasi "jika kau pergi, maka ini juga akan menjadi makanan terakhirku" ucapnya terburu buru "tidak akan ada yang memasak untukku lagi"

Dan berakhir dengan keheningan karena mereka sibuk menghabiskan makanan yang ada dimeja. Teriakan teriakan yang berasal dari kamar seperti musik yang mengalun di telinga sehun. ia tidak peduli.

"dengar baik baik, aku ingin menyampaikan suatu hal padamu" jongin menelan nasinya dan melanjutkan "tidak peduli, dimana kau berakhir atau kau akan tinggal. Aku akan menemukanmu dan menjagamu" ucap jongin serius dengan aksen busan yang sangat ketara. Tapi sehun tidak peduli

Sebuah teriakan kencang memanggil nama sehun berhasil membuat sehun bangun dari tempatnya. Ia berlari ke arah suara berasal dan menemukan ibunya hampir di pukul oleh lelaki mabuk, junmyeon dengan tongkat baseball. Dengan cepat sehun menjatuhkan junmyeon dan menahannya di lantai

Tongkat baseball tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. jongin segera mengambil tongkat itu dan membuangnya. Di tongkat itu terukir 'Oh Sehun adalah milik Kim jongin'

.

.

Langkah kaki yang sangat cepat, membuat rumah itu semakin lama sekain kecil terlihat. Sehun terus menarik ibunya untuk lari bersama. Ia frustasi mengapa dari tadi tidak ada taksi yang lewat. Sementara di lain tempat, jongin terus berteriak memanggil sehun untuk tidak pergi. Ia mencintai hyungnya. Beda dengan jongin, junmyeon justru mengincar kyungsoo dengan mengejarnya

"dia datang! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya kyungsoo. Tapi sehun tidak menghiraukan ibunya dan tetap menarik ibunya untuk berlari

Dengan tiba tiba kyungsoo menarik sehun untuk berhenti sejenak. Ia berpikir bahwa ia harus berganti baju. Ia tidak mungkin berpenampilan acak acakan seperti itu-"kau pikir ini waktunya untuk mengkhawatirkan tentang itu?! " teriak sehun frustasi

Kegiatan mereka terhenti ketika mendengar nama kyungsoo di sebutkan. Mereka melihat kebelakang dan ternyata benar, ada junmyeon. Dengan cepat, sehun kembali menarik ibunya untuk lari. Mereka melewati banyak gang gang sempit agar dapat bersembunyi "lewat sini" lalu junmyeon melewati mereka

Melihat kesempatan tersebut, sehun dan ibunya kembali berlari ke jalan raya untuk mendapatkan taksi. Entah mengapa junmyeon selalu menemukan mereka. Dia kembali memanggil nama kyungsoo dengan tatapan memohon. Untuk sesaat, kyungsoo sedikit kasihan melihat junmyeon. Tapi sehun kembali menarik ibunya untuk pergi agar tidak kemakan omongan junmyeon.

"awas kau! Jika aku menemukanmu, aku akan membunuhmu!" teriak junmyeon

Perasaan yang ragu ragu segera jongin tepis. Ia melompat ke arah junmyeon untuk menghentikannya mengejar sehun dan kyungsoo "hyung! Makan dengan baik dan menjadi sehat!" teriak jongin seperti pesan terakhirnya sebelum sehun meninggalkannya pergi

.

.

.

Taksi berjalan dengan tenang tapi tidak dengan manusia di dalamnya. Supir taksi tentunya menyupir dengan tenang, hanya saya penumpangnya-"bahkan kita sama sekali tidak memiliki rencana! Tidak ada rencana!" kyungsoo memukul sehun dengan keras "tanpa uang di kantong, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"apa kita pernah memilki uang?!" balas sehun tak kalah tajam "kita tidak pernah memiliki uang sepanjang hidup kita!"

Anak ibu tersebut terus berkelahi. Beradu mulut seperti mereka bukanlah ibu dan anak "ahjussi. Kita kembali ke tempat yang tadi!" bentak kyungsoo. mata sehun membesar "apa? Tidak! Kita ke stasiun kereta! 45 menit lagi kita akan ketinggalan kereta!" sehun tak mau kalah, kyungsoo juga. Kyungsoo kembali mengatakan jika taksi tersebut harus kembali dan sehun terus mengatakan untuk terus ke stasiun kereta

Supir taksi merasa jengah dan memberhentikan kendaraannya. Ia menyuruh keduanya keluar karena ia merasa sangat pusing mendengar perkelahian mereka yang sangat berisik "tidak. Kita kembali ketempat tadi. Tempat dimana kau-"

"ibu" panggil sehun lembut. omongan kyungsoo terpotong dan melihat ke sehun "apa kau ingin kembali kerumah itu karena ini?" lanjut sehun kemudian menunjukkan sebuah cincin berlian yang sangat cantik. Pasti mahal. Kyungsoo tersenyum menang "ahjussi! Cepat kita ke stasiun kereta! Kita akan terlambat. Palli jinjjaro kkayo!" putus kyungsoo

.

.

.

Barang barang berserakan di lantai. Kebanyak dari semua itu adalah pakaiannya. Junmyeon menggeledah lemarinya-tidak, semua lemari di geledah. Sialan. Pelacur itu bahkan mengambil cincinnya "jongin. Panggilkan jungkook" pinta junmyeon. jongin panik. Mereka adalah geng berandalan "cepat! Atau aku akan menghajarmu!"

.

.

.

Mobil hitam yang sangat terlihat mahal itu berhenti dengan mulus. Ke-empat pintunya terbuka dan muncul beberapa orang dengan pakaian hitam. Mereka semua masuk ke dalam stasiun kereta dimana target yang mereka incar berada.

Myeong Beong Station

Sialnya, keretanya sudah pergi "lihat kesini" salah satu dari mereka menarik petugas yang ada disana.

"kapan kereta itu sampai pada stasiun selanjutnya?" tanyanya dengan garang, tapi petugas kereta tersebut tampak tidak takut "jam 5 sore" jawabnya dengan tenang

Semua dari mereka segera pergi ke stasiun selanjutnya. Sehun dan kyungsoo tidak boleh lolos.

Dilain tempat, sehun menunggu ibunya yang sedang berganti pakaian. Ibunya selalu seperti itu. mementingkan penampilan. "bagaimana bisa kau mengambil pakaian seperti ini?" tanya ibu sehun frustasi sambil memilah satu persatu pakaian yang ada di tasnya "apa kita sedang fashion show?" balas sehun dengan malas

Tapi kyungsoo menganggap pertanyaan sehun seperti hembusan angin-"ini adalah satu satunya pakaian yang bagus. Ah iya, aku juga harus memperbaiki rambutku." Sehun memutar matanya dengan malas

.

"hyung, aku pikir aku akan di hajar sampai mati. Jadi aku memanggil para gangster itu" ucap seseorang di seberang sana dengan nada yang sangat bersalah "jangan biarkan dia menangkapmu. Jaga dirimu baik baik. Jika kau ditangkap, bahkan tulangmu tidak tertinggal" lanjut jongin.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dalam "aku tidak akan tertangkap"nada sehun begitu tenang tapi dia sadar, dia takut. Gangster yang di sewa junmyeon sangat kuat. Ia juga khawatir dengan nasib ibunya.

Perlahan ia menatap ibunya. Namun kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menampilkan ekspresi takut "siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan hal ini, anak nakal?" tanya kyungsoo dengan berbunga bunga. Ia menatap cincin yang sudah ia tancapkan di jarinya

"jangan berbicara seperti itu, kau seperti tidak berpendidikan" desis sehun. kyungsoo tersenyum "kau pencuri" balas kyungsoo

 _Ketika dia dalam mood yang baik, dia mengumpat_

 _Bahkan ketika dia dalam mood yang buruk, dia juga mengumpat_

"terima kasih" ucap kyungsoo tulus setelah sehun membantunya menyimpan cincin yang baru saja ia pakai

 _Dia seorang ibu, tapi beginilah cara dia hidup_

 _Dia melakukan hal yang jauh lebih buruk seperti hal itu bukan apa apa baginya_

 _Apakah kalian pikir, kalian akan menyukai ibu seperti dia?_

Butir butir salju turun menapak atap atap rumah. Menempel layaknya prangko. Kokoh dan tidak ingin meleleh sambil menunggu beberapa butir temannya agar ikutan menempel menjadi gumpalan salju. Pohon kehilangan dedaunan yang selalu berada didekatnya. Jatuh satu per satu demi melindungi kehangatan pohon itu. sehun menatap pohon pohon itu sampai kereta mencapai pemberhentian selanjutnya

Suara mesin kereta mengecil dengan cepat dan sentakan pelan di alami semua penumpang ketika kereta itu berhenti. Tatapan sehun tetap kosong ke arah jendela. Tapi itu tidak lama. Segerombolan lelaki berjas hitam mendekati gerbong sehun.

Dengan panik sehun membangunkan ibunya. Sial sekali. Kyungsoo tak kunjung bangun. Mereka sudah masuk kekereta dan menggeledah satu per satu penumpang yang di kereta tersebut.

Sehun melangkahi ibunya dengan hati hati. Ia menutup wajahnya seakan akan wajahnya adalah point untuk mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang 'OH SEHUN'.

 _Ibuku memiliki lebih dari sejuta lelaki disisinya_

 _Dia sebelumnya memberiku ayah ke 1000.001_

sehun sudah sampai pada luar kereta. Tinggal selangkah lagi, ia akan selamat dari para gangster itu..

tapi-

 _Aku terlahir untuk mengabaikannya_

ia memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam kereta. Dengan mengendap, sehun berhasil mendekati kyungsoo "ibu! Ibu! Ayo! Kita harus lari" dan entah kenapa kyungsoo langsung terbangun dan matanya harus di hadapkan pada segerombolan gangster itu

pelan pelan sehun menarik ibunya untuk lari. Sayangnya, gangster itu tau dan mengejar mereka. Gerbong demi gerbong mereka lewati untuk menghindari para gangster kiriman junmyeon.

Sampai pada ujung kereta, sehun dan kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri. Sehun masuk ke toilet sebelah kanan sementara kyungsoo sebelah kiri.

Naasnya, sehun bertemu dengan salah satu namja dengan tatapan polos menatapnya 'Wu Baekhyun' nama itu tertera jelas di nametag namja didepannya

.

.

.

Padang rumput di kanan kiri jalan memang bagus. Bahkan itu sangat panjang. Truk putih kecil melawatinya dengan tenang. Seakan benda mati itu juga menikmati pemandangan di depannya. menelusuri meter per meter padang rumput itu sampai pada tempat yang dituju

Terlihat sangat sibuk saat chanyeol memasuki kawasan tempat kerjanya. Beberapa mobil pengangkut kotak kardus berlewatan. Chanyeol tersenyum ke semua orang yang di temuinya "stop! Stop! Stop!" namja tinggi menjulang tersebut menatap seseorang yang lebih mungil darinya turun dari salah satu truk pembawa kotak kardus

Baekhyun berhenti di depan chanyeol yang lagi bekerja "kenapa kau tidak menjawab telponku?" tanya baekhyun antusias "aku harus pindah sekolah"

"aku tidak tau apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, tapi jika kau datang siang ini, itu berarti kau sedang bolos sekolah" ucap chanyeol tapi tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Baekhyun ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tapi chanyeol memotongnya "jika aku mendengarkan alasanmu dan itu tidak penting, maka kau akan dalam masalah, little kid"

Sangat kesal. Baekhyun tidak suka omongannya di potong. Dia menarik kerah chanyeol membuat namja jangkung itu mendekat "dia bilang dia akan datang dan menemukanku di sekolah tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan cincin itu! cincin ituuu!"

.

Para karyawan membungkuk kearah chanyeol, begitu pula sebaliknya. Chanyeol memasuki ruangan dengan senyuman merekah dibibirnya- "itu ketika kelas bahasa korea"chanyeol memindahkan kotak kotak yang ia bawa "aku melihat cincin di jari guruku dan itu mengingatkanku" lanjut baekhyun

"setelah aku kembali dari camping di sekolahku, aku menaruh cincin itu dan memaikannya" ucap baekhyun panjang kebar, tapi chanyeol tetap mendengarkan walaupun dia lebih fokus pada pekerjaannya

"tapi aku tidak ingat apa yang aku lakukan setelahnya"

Chanyeol menarik besi pada pegangan kereta pengangkut kardus itu tapi baekhyun menghentikannya. Dengan pandangan polos, baekhyun menaiki kereta dan duduk di atas tumpukan kardus. Menggelengkan kepala sedikit, chanyeol mendorong kereta di tambanh bakhyun disitu "aku hanya ingin ke rumah untuk melihat cincin itu lagi. Tidak peduli bagaimana aku susah payah mencarinya, cincin itu tidak ada dimana mana" chanyeol tetap diam

"sekarang aku harus bagaimama, hyung?" baekhyun menatap chanyeol penuh harap "ne annyeonghaseyo, park chanyeol imnida" chanyeol kembali membungkuk pada orang yang baru saja melewatinya

Dia tidak memperdulikan apa kata baekhyun. Dia hanya berpikir kalau baekhyun masih anak anak dan omongannya tidak penting.

Perlahan chanyeol kembali mengambil kardus kardus itu lalu meletakkannya ke dalam truk. Tanah yang menjadi sasaran empuk baekhyun. Ia menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Bakhyun duduk di tepi truk dan kembali bercerita-"aku sedang dalam masalah besar"

"jika aku katakan padanya bahwa aku menghilangkan cincin itu, dia akan mencakar wajahku" baekhyun terus meracau. Chanyeol tersenyum pada salah satu pegawai dan mentanda tangani barang barang yang sudah ia pindahkan "apa yang harus aku lakukaaannn?"

"bosku bilang dia akan memberhentikan pengiriman barang besok siang. Tolong beritahu bosmu" chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang barusan ahjussi tadi katakan. Mereka sama sama berpamitan. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu mendekati baekhyun "hyung?"

"aku pikir aku harus pindah sekolah, kemana aku harus pergi?" lanjut baekhyun "apa aku harus pergi ketempat yang jauh seperti seoul?"

"kau menghilangkan mp3 playermu, bukankah kau menemukannya seminggu kemudian di kantor ayahmu?" baekhyun mengangguk "t-shirt yang kau beli saat konser super junior kau lihat di rumah nenekmu dan dia menggunakannya sebagai lap-"

"aku sangat membenci nenek saat itu. bagaimana bisa dia menggunakan wajah donghaeku sebagai lap?" potong baekhyun "dan kau menghilangkan jam yang ayahmu beli ketika kau memulai hari pertama sekolah, bukan?" tanya chanyeol sarkastik.

Baekhyun terkejut. Dia menampilkan wajah terkejut manjanya ke chanyeol- "aaa- bagaimana kau tau itu?" chanyeol tersenyum "kau meninggalkannya di ruanganku" jawab chanyeol

"kau bahkan tidak bisa bayangkan berapa lama aku mencari itu" baekhyun tertawa kecil. Ia memainkan jarinya malu malu di hadapan chanyeol "apa ada yang kau hilangkan selamanya?"

"hm?" chanyeol perlahan mendekati namja mungil itu. baekhyun harus memundurkan kepalanya agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak orang inginkan "semua yang kau hilangkan di rumahmu, apa ada yang tidak bisa kau temukan lagi?" baekhyun menggeleng "tidak. Tidak ada"

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

No cuap-cuap.

Review juseyo


	2. Chapter 2

Cinderellas's step brother

.

Chanhun, Chanbaek, SuDo, Krisoo

.

Typo EVERYWHERE!

.

.

Adaptasi Cinderella's Step Sister

.

.

Ga suka jangan di baca!

.

.

Sehun (18 y.o)

Jongin (15 y.o)

Chanyeol (20 y.o)

Baekhyun (17 y.o)

.

.

Sebuah truk putih melaju dengan cepat di antara salju salju yang sama sekali tidak menghalangi atau menahan truk itu. truk itu berhenti di salah satu bangunan di ujung desa. Tempat itu sepi, oh tentu saja. Itu adalah sekolah dan bel sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu "cepat masuk" perintah salah satu namja di dalam truk itu "kau membuatku dalam masalah karena aku kehilangan banyak waktu"

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. Dengan kesal, ia membuka seatbealtnya cepat "hyung" chanyeol menoleh malas "kau milikku" Alis chanyeol naik. Dia sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan baekhyun barusan.

Sementara si pembuat pernyataan tadi hanya senyum "jika kau bilang bulan itu kotak, aku percaya. Jika kau bilang garam itu manis dan permen itu asin, aku akan meminum air garam dan membuang permennya. Karena kau bilang aku akan menemukan cincin itu, aku pikir, aku tidak menghilangkannya" ucap baekhyun panjang lebar

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya "haish, how can u talk so much, kiddo?" sedangkan baekhyun menjawabnya dengan tertawa kecil. Chanyeol kembali membahas tentang pekerjaannya. "apakah jika aku dipecat, kau akan tanggung jawab?"

Lagi lagi baekhyun menjawab tidak sesuai pertanyaan chanyeol "hyung. Kau milikku. Kau tidak bisa menikahi yang lain. Mengerti?" chanyeol tersenyum kecil "aku tidak akan membuat komitmen pada Wu Baekhyun" dan di balas dengan pukulan dari baekhyun

Lalu baekhyun segera pergi masuk kedalam sekolahnya dan chanyeol pergi dari situ

.

.

CKLEK

Bunyi derit dari pintu kayu bercat coklat tua sangat kentara di telinga semua siswa. Termasuk guru yang mengajar disitu juga. Tapi dengan polosnya, baekhyun tetap mengendap endap seperti tidak terjadi apa apa "hey!" baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. Oh! Dia ketahuan

Tangan di letakkan ke atas dan dia segera keluar kelas. Sial. Ia harus mendapat hukuman lagi hari ini.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Suara sepatu dari seseorang memenuhi koridor sekolah baekhyun. di dengar oleh baekhyun juga tentunya. Tapi bahkan baekhyun lebih memilih memikirkan bagaimana ia kabur nanti agar tidak di marah gurunya

Dan suara itu berhenti. Orang yang menyebabkan timbulnya suara itu berdiri di depan baekhyun dengan angkuhnya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat tulisan 'kelas 1.4' disana. Matanya kembali pada baekhyun dan melirik name tag seorang Wu Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang di lihat seperti itu, menunjjukkan wajah polos terbaiknya "oh kamu" kata namja di depan baekhyun dengan nada sombong

.

.

.

.

Alunan musik dan nyanyian memang enak di dengar jika memiliki kualitas yang bagus. Tapi bagaimana jika dari orang mabuk? Itu yang di alami sehun. ia kembali ke rumah pacar ibunya, jumnyeon dan kembali mendengar nyanyian ala orang mabuk dari junmyeon "cepatlah! Bagaimana kau meninggalkanku dan pergi sendiri?" bentak sehun dengan nada kecil pada orang seberang sana

 _"jika kau ikut, maka ia akan tau jika kita sedang kabur dan dia akan mencari tau tentang itu"_ bentak seseorang tak kalah keras dengan sehun _"jika aku sudah menemukan cincin itu. aku akan menjaganya dan langsung menjemputmu"_

Alis sehun bertaut bingung "menjaga itu? apa rencana yang kau buat, hah?" orang di seberang sana tidak menjawab, justru terdengar suara manja dari seorang namja di seberang sana _"ahjussi!"_

 _"oh kau sudah selesai? Dimana kau tinggal"_ dan sehun menutup telponnya

Di luar, junmyeon kembali bernyanyi berlirik tentang kehilangan kyungsoonya. Dia sudah mirip dengan orang gila. Sehun mendengar itu, menutup telinganya dengan frustasi

.

.

Danau di busan sangatlah indah. Mereka hijau. Hijau dan biru lebih tepatnya. Tapi dua orang itu tidak terpikat pada danau yang di maksud. Mereka membicarakan hal lain "aku pikir Oh Sehun akan datang"

Kyungsoo tersenyum "dia anakku. Oh iya, apakah kita masih jauh lagi?" baekhyun membalasnya dengan menggeleng "kita sudah sampai"

Lelaki paruh baya itu mencoba mengerti apa maksud baekhyun barusan. Tapi ia tidak menemukan titik dimana ia akan mengerti. "apa yang terjadi pada pria jahat itu? apa dia menjebakmu di kamar mandi?" kyungsoo mengangguk yakin. Seolah olah cerita itu benar

"ini sangat jauh. Ayo kita naik taxi saja" tapi baekhyun tidak menghiraukan apa kata kyungsoo. Ia kembali bertanya pria yang menyerang kyungsoo dengan kejam "ayo naik taxi saja, aku yang bayar" desak kyungsoo lagi

Tapi kemudian mereka berhenti ketika mereka mendengar beberapa-ah hanya 2 orang ahjumma yang memanggil baekhyun dengan panik.

Mereka menarik baekhyun dengan paksa dan menceritakan kejadian yang mereka alami "itu sangat kacau. Ayahmu marah besar karena salah satu fermentasinya gagal"

Baekhyun kaget. Ia mempercepat larinya ke pabrik dimana ayahnya bekerja. Suara ayahnya sudah sangat terdengar lantang hanya mendengarnya dari luar saja "aku tidak bisa menjual wine seperti ini! bagaimana kalian bisa menyebut ini wine?!"

PRANK

Satu tempat fermentasi tersebut pecah menjadi beberapa bagian. Seseorang mencoba menghentikannya, tapi tidak bisa. Ia dalam emosi tingkat atas

"hanya karena kalian memasukkan bahan seperti beras dan air, lalu itu di sebut wine? Apakah manusia hanya mempunyai dua buah mata dan satu hidung? Kalian harus lihat, apakah prosesnya bagus dan tetap menjaga temperaturnya" bentaknya lagi "ini bukan wine! This is a shit water!"

PRANK

Satu kendi lagi pecah. Chanyeol mencoba menyelamatkan beberapa kendi yang masih tersisa ke samping gudang.

CKREK

CKREK

Ia menoleh. Tapi tidak ada apa apa. Perasaannya jika tadi ada yang memfotonya diam diam. Mungkin perasaanya saja "APPA!" chanyeol melihat kearah kejadian

Disitu sudah ada baekhyun datang dan memeluk ayahnya. Memohon untuk menghentikan semua kegilaan ini "siapa yang membawanya?!" dua ahjumma tadi hanya merunduk dan tidak mau ngaku

Baekhyun kembali membujuk ayahnya. Ia mengeluarkan segala yang ia mampu. Berlutut dan memasang wajah sedih "sebagian dari ahjussi itu adalah ayah temanku" sang ayah hampir luluh. Baekhyun harus berusaha lebih keras

Ia dengan mudah mengelurkan aegyonya. Kyungsoo melihat itu malah jijik. Itu bukan style kyungsoo. Tapi itu style ayahnya, terbukti ayahnya dengan mudah luluh dan menyuruh para karyawannya segera pergi.

Setelah ayah baekhyun pergi dari situ, dengan sigap baekhyun membantu semua karyawan ayahnya untuk bangkit "apakah itu sakit? Lututmu tak apa?" dan seterusnya sampai semuanya dapat berdiri

Kyungsoo yang tidak tau apa apa lekas masuk kedalamnya. Mencoba mencari tau ada apa dengan kejadian ini. ia melihat dua ahjumma yang memanggil baekhyun tadi "jika istrinya masih hidup. Ia tidak akan sebrutal ini-"

"halmeoni" ahjumma yang tadi langsung melihat ke arah kyungsoo "apakah istrinya meninggal?" tanya kyungsoo

"iya, dia memiliki kanker saat usia baekhyun enam tahun..kau siapa?" kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Ia sebenarnya tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Karena dia memang bukan siapa siapa "oh no! ahjussi" baekhyun mendekati kyungsoo

"ayo kita kerumahku" baekhyun menarik pelan lengan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih bertanya tentang jarak rumah baekhyun "tidak jauh. Itu rumahku" baekhyun kemudian menunjukkan sebuah rumah besar dengan halaman yang sangat luas.

Mulut kyungsoo ternganga. Ia tak pernah melihat rumah sebesar ini. sangat besar. Kyungsoo menjadi sangat semangat sekarang. Bahkan kelelahan dia saat berjalan tadi entah hilang kemana. "sebentar, aku akan kembali"

Dan baekhyun lari dari situ. Ia berlari masuk ke rumahnya. Membongkar semuanya demi mendapatkan cincin kyungsoo. Tapi nihil. Ia tidak menemukannya "dimana cincin itu?"

Dia menepuk pelan dahinya berkali kali, mencoba mengingat letak cincin itu. tangannya beralih ke bawah tempat tidur "eoh?" perlahan ia menarik kotak di bawah situ

Ia sedikit terkejut melihat apa yang di dalamnya. Itu berisi semua peninggalan ibunya. Dari foto, baju sampai buku diary ibunya "ah, tas saat camping! Dimana itu?" dan dia kembali mencari

"aaaaahh!" baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara

Sementara di lain tempat, kyungsoo berteriak kaget karena salah satu karyawan ayah baekhyun menyiraminya dengan air beras

"oh! Bagaimana itu?" ucap salah satu dari mereka pura pura khawatir

"kau seharusnya tidak lompat ke airnya. Kau kan wanita asing" sambung orang tersebut. Sepertinya kyungsoo sudah punya musuh

Hati kyungsoo sudah sangat jengkel sebenarnya. Tapi ia mencoba tersenyum "it's okay. Ini akan kering" nada suara kyungsoo sangat lembut "apa yang terjadi ahjussi?" baekhyun datang tergesa gesa

.

.

Matanya menatap tak percaya orang di depannya. rasanya ingin menangis saja. Bagaimana bisa semirip ini? "aku akan menggunakannya sampai bajuku kering saja" baekhyun tetap melongo "apa ada yang salah?" tanya kyungsoo

Baekhyun menggeleng "kau cantik"

"kau mirip sekali dengan hwang shin hye" lanjutnya. Kyung soo tertawa "aku tidak mirip dengan hwang shin hye. Aku mirip jang yuri"

"t-tapi ibuku mirip hwang shinhye"

Kyungsoo gelagapan "a-ah memang banyak yang bilang aku mirip dengannya. Aku mirip hwang shin hye"

Mata itu perlahan mengeluarkan setetes air yang melewati pipi gembulnya. Ia menunduk "omo! Kenapa?" kyungsoo mendekati baekhyun dan duduk di sebelahnya

"bajunya cocok di pakai oleh mu"

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum "terimakasih"

"bajunya sangat cocok di badanmu" ucap baekhyun terbata-bata karena menangis

"eoh? Tapi mengapa kau menangis?"

Dia menggeleng "aku juga tidak tau mengapa aku menangis"

Tangan mungil itu naik ke kepala baekhyun dan mengelusnya pelan "jangan menangis lagi" tangan itu juga mengusap air mata baekhyun lalu menarik badan itu ke pelukannya

Bukannya mereda, tangisan baekhyun semakin besar "lakukan itu lagi"

"eoh?"

Tangan baekhyun memegang tangan namja di depannya dan mengerahkannya ke kepalanya sendiri "lakukan ini" tangan kyungsoo kembali mengelus kepala baekhyun. Hanya saja baekhyun tidak tau bahwa kyungsoo sedang smirk dan memikirkan rencana selanjutnya

.

.

.

Daritadi baekhyun tidak melepas genggaman tangannya pada kyungsoo. Ia menarik kyungsoo ke ruangan ayahnya. "kau tunggu disini dulu"

"ah baiklah. Gomapta" ujar kyungsoo

Kyungsoo melihat sekitar halaman di depannya, wah..benar benar luas. Ia sangat bertekad untuk mendapatkan semua kekayaan ini

Tak lama baekhyun masuk, keluar salah satu pria yang badannya agak tinggi dari kyungsoo. Pria itu tersenyum canggung ke kyungsoo sementara kyungsoo justru mengeluarkan senyum manis terbaiknya. Baekhyun muncul "kau sudah boleh masuk"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan kembali mengatakan terima kasih lalu segera masuk. Setelah pintu itu tertutup. Pria tadi buru buru bertanya pada baekhyun siapa itu. tapi baekhyun justru menariknya agak jauh dari ruangan ayahnya

"paman, kau tau dimana tas camping ku?"

"heh?"

"tas camping ku yang di beli oleh chanyeol hyung minggu kemarin"

Pria itu mencoba mengingatnya "ah! Ada di ruangan chanyeol. Mau aku ambilkan?"

"tidak!"

"eh?"

"sembunyika itu"

"apa?"

"sembunyikan itu untukku. Sembunyikan tas itu, aku mohon"

.

.

.

.

"apa?" kyungsoo masuk perlahan "dengarkan, kita harus memiliki itu untuk di pasarkan saat musim panas" pria mungil itu makin masuk kedalam dan melihat lihat foto keluarga baekhyun

"apakah kau tau total pendapatan yang kita dapat?" langkah kyungsoo terhenti. Ia menunggu punggung pria di depannya berbalik "kalau kau tak membawanya. Kau tidak boleh kembali. Goodbye!"

Dan akhirnya pria tinggi itu membalikkan badannya dan langsung terkejut akan keberadaan kyungsoo. Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain sebentar "maafkan aku" mulai kyungsoo

"s-siapa kau?"

"baekhyunie~ dia menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku. itu barang dari seseorang namja muda"

"seorang namja yang umurnya sama dengan baekhyun?"

"ah iya.. dia itu putraku. Jika aku menemukan barang itu, maka aku akan pergi dari sini" kyungsoo melancarkan aksinya. Ia berjalan mendekati seorang wu yi fan.

"baekhyun bilang jika barang itu di bawa jauh oleh temannya" yi fan diam saja "aku tau ini tidak sopan. Tapi aku tidak tau harus kemana lagi sekarang. Bisakan kau memberikanku perkerjaan sampai barang itu di temukan?"

Mata yifan hanya fokus ke wajah kyungsoo "aku bisa bekerja di dapur atau sebagainya"

.

.

.

Suara burung berkicauan walaupun malam hampir tiba. Langit yang sebelumnya bewarna jingga akan berubah menjadi hitam dalam beberapa menit lagi. Sehun memandang ke jendela menunggu gelapnya langit saat malam. "aku bilang, itu tidak benar. Aku masih disini"

"selama aku masih disini, ibuku tidak akan mendatangiku!" bentaknya. Junmyeon menatap sehun dengan mata sayunya "apa kau percaya ibumu?"

"apa kau bilang?"

"hanya karena kau disini, kau percaya bahwa ibumu tidak akan mendatangimu?"

"tentu saja" tegas sehun. junmyeon terkekeh pelan "apakah ibumu pernah…" junmyeon menoleh ke sehun "membuangmu?" lanjutnya

"tidak. Dia tidak pernah melakukan itu" ucap sehun dingin

"jika seperti itu, yasudah" junmyeon mencoba untuk bangkit dan pergi dari hadapan sehun. tapi pengaruh alkohol yang ia minum sangat kuat. Dia justru jatuh ke hadapan sehun "apa yang kau lakukan?! JONGIIIINNN!"

Langkah jongin semakin dekat dan ia tiba. Dengan cepat, jongin menarik junmyeon menjauh "ya! Kau harus menurunkan berat badanmu" omel jongin

Di waktu yang sama, sehun terduduk di depan lemari jongin. Ia menggaruk jarinya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Untuk ke sekian kali ia menempelkan ponselnya ke arah telinganya ' _orang yang anda hubungi tidak aktif, kau akan di tujukan ke voice mail system"_

BRAK

Dalam sekejap ponsel itu hancur berantakan. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar. Matanya kembali menunjukan sorot kekesalan dan ketakutan.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, baekhyun berlari keluar dari sekolahnya sambil mengangkat satu jarinya ke atas. Ia berlari sangat cepat sampai ke rumah. Wajahnya sangat berseri menatap luka yang ada di jarinya "BAEKHYUN PULANG!" teriaknya saat sampai di halaman rumahnya

Pintu pagar halamannya otomatis tertutup. ia datang menemui chanyeol yang sedang menyapu halaman "di mana dia?" mata chanyeol menunjuk ke arah tempat penjemuran kain. Baekhyun kembali berlari, tapi sebelumnya ia melempar tasnya ke chanyeol

Tampak kyungsoo sedang menjemur beberapa kain putih untuk selimut nanti. Ia berhenti sejenak. Kyungsoo seperti mendengar seseorang berhenti di belakangnya. Ia menoleh "kau pulang?" tanya kyungsoo ramah

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. Kyungsoo senyum sejenak lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya "aku sedang sakit"

"huh?"

"jariku terluka" ucapnya bangga sambil menunjukkan jarinya yang tertusuk duri besar

.

.

.

Tangan itu perlahan mencabut duri di tangan mungil namja di depannya. kyungsoo tersenyum setelah durinya kecabut "sebentar! Aku ingin lihat" baekhyun mengambil duri yang ada di tangan kyungsoo lalu menyimpannya di dalam kotak kecil "aku menyimpannya hehe"

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti jalan pikiran baekhyun. Begitu saja di simpan. Baekhyun kembali dalam mode manjanya. Ia memeluk kyungsoo dan menyuruh kyungsoo kembali mengelus kepalanya

Pandangan tersebut tak luput dari chanyeol dan pamannya. Tak biasanya baekhyun semanja itu ke orang lain selain chanyeol. Perlahan senyuman chanyeol mengembang tapi tidak dengan pamannya. Paman baekhyun sedikit agak risih dan segera pergi dari tempat tersebut

Chanyeol melihat itu dengan maklum. Ia tau mengapa pamannya membenci kyungsoo. Sebelum chanyeol pergi dari tempat itu, ia sempat melihat yi fan juga memandangi pemandangan peluk pelukan kyungsoo-baekhyun

Senyum yifan mengembang melihat bagaimana bahagianya baekhyun bersama kyungsoo

.

.

.

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan. Namun mahkluk di dalamnya tidak sadar jika pintu ruangannya terbuka "kyungsoo" ia menolah dan mendapati yifan di depan pintu. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan langsung mendekat.

Tangan mungilnya membelai dada yifan dan menyentuh salah satu kancing disana

.

CKLEK

Benang itu terputus. Kyungsoo menatap hasil karyanya dengan bangga. Baru saja ia menjait kancing baju yifan yang hampir terlepas. Ia membuka pintu ruangan yifan dan langsung memberikan baju itu pada yifan.

"besok baekhyun ada lomba seni. Aku berjanji untuk menyiapkan bekal untuknya. Aku tidak tau area di daerah sini dengan baik. Apakah kau bisa memberitahuku dimana pasar terdekat?"

Yifan terdiam sejenak "pasarnya jauh"

"ah tidak apa apa, aku akan berjalan ke sana" ujar kyungsoo lemah lembut. Yifan kembali terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menarik tangan kyungsoo ke garasi rumahnya.

Kyungsoo menunggu apa yang sedang yifan lakukan di garasinya. _"apakah aku akan diantar?"_ batin kyungsoo

Yifan keluar dari situ membawa sepeda yang sudah agak tua. Tanpa disuruh, kyungsoo ikut naik. Dengan anggun, ia mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi belakang. "tidak apa apa aku pergi sendiri" ucap kyungsoo pura pura menolak

Omongannya tidak di pedulikan. Yifan mulai menggoes sepedanya. Sepeninggal yifan dan kyungsoo, paman baekhyun tidak sengaja mengintip mereka. Ia menaruh kecurigaan besar pada kyungsoo

Jalanan di desa memang tidak semewah di kota tapi sangat indah. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tinggal di desa terpencil seperti ini tidak buruk juga jika ia menikah dengan yifan nanti

Kyungsoo menyadari jika yifan sedikit agak kaku mengendarai sebuah sepeda. Berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya ia dapat ide. Bibirnya tersungging kecil. Dengan sengaja, ia menghentakkan kakinya ke rantai sepedanya

Seperti dugaannya, sepeda itu agak oleng. "o-ohh owh ahh" kyungsoo sengaja menempelkan dadanya ke punggung yifan sambil sedikit mendesah. Yifan sendiri diantara panik atau salah tingkah mendengar desahan kyungsoo

Kyungsoo berpikir itu belum cukup efektif, ia kembali menendang bagian dalam sepedanya dan kembali melakukan hal tadi. Sialnya, yifan tidak bisa mengontrol keseimbangannya dan mereka jatuh

.

.

.

Kincir air di kediaman keluarga Wu berputar dengan tenang. Sebelum suara tangisan itu mengahancurkan momen ketenangan itu

CKLEK

Dengan mata mengantuk, chanyeol mendekati baekhyun yang sedang menangis "ada apa?" tangisan baekhyun semakin menjadi jadi "hyung.."

Chanyeol duduk bersila di hadapan baekhyun dan menatap wajahnya "paman-" tangisannya belum mereda "paman memberikan cincin itu pada kyungsoo ahjussi" chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Tangannya naik untuk mengelus rambut baekhyun

Di lain tempat, hati yifan sangat panans membaca sepucuk memo yang di genggamnya

 _'terimakasi, selamat tinggal._

 _By : Oh Kyung Soo'_

ia tak habis pikir bagaimana kyungsoo meninggalkannya hanya dengan ucapan selamat tinggal di sepucuk memo?

CKLEK

Ia menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja terbuka dan menampilkan chanyeol yang mendekatinya sekarang. "jika naik kereta api, memakan waktu 30 menit. Dengan bus, sampai ke terminal itu sekitar satu jam. Aku bisa naik kereta api dan kau naik bus"

"aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi, kau sebaiknya tinggalkan ruangan ini"

"baekhyun sekarang sedang sangat sedih"

Yifan menghela nafasnya "dia selalu seperti itu" lalu mengambil buku dan pura pura membacanya

"aku akan membawanya, tuan wu" yifan sedikit emosi. Sebelum chanyeol keluar dari ruangannya, ia kembali membentak chanyeol "kau pikir kau siapa hah?!"

"baekhyun selalu ceria seperti saat umurnya 7 tahun" yifan terdiam "dia adalah seorang anak yang sejak berumur 7 tahun sudah kehilangan ibunya!" bentak chanyeol tak kalah telak

"bisakah kau tutup saja mulutmu itu?! dia pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu?! kenapa kalian ingin pergi menemui seseorang seperti itu?!"

"apapun yang kau katakan, aku akan tetap pergi menaiki kereta api"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

YEPSSS *mian capsnya wkwk*  
akhirnya selesai yuhuuuuu~

Belakangan diriku syedih hiks/? Diriku sudah panjangin perchapter tapi yang review makin dikit-.-  
rencananya si ga bakal discon yang udah kurang peminat, Cuma bakal di selesain secepetnya/?  
jadi yah….

Review again oke? :* *kasih kantong plastik untuk muntah*


End file.
